


See Me

by Parkkrys



Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fox, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Confessions, Discrimination, Fox is bad at selfcare, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Heterochromia iridium, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Parkour, Self-Doubt, against the clones, at the senate mostly, i like changing it up, lots of anger, mention of others, omega Thorn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: It started with a friendship that turns into more, or it would if Fox would just see that Thorn wanted him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Commander Fox





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> This happened, I don't know heh. May do a second chapter I don't know yet. 
> 
> Hope you like! Sorry for any grammar mistakes

The first time they met was when Fox was put in charge of the guard. Thorn could tell the other was an alpha like most Commander’s are except for a few handful who were Omega’s like himself. He had stayed his distance for the first few months until he could get a read on the alpha but soon enough a friendship had somewhat grown between them. 

“Thorn?” 

Thorn hummed as he slumped down into one of the office chairs that were in the alpha’s office. Fox was busy doing his paperwork that the Chancellor piled up on the poor man and Thorn had just entered his office to hide from the others. He had honestly thought Fox was going to mostly ignore him like he usually would but apparently not this time. 

“I have a bone to pick with you.” 

Thorn frowned, he knew Fox couldn’t see his face with his bucket in but he tried to express it in his body language, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Fox leaned back into his chair, his hands settling on top of the crazy amount of paperwork that Thorn had the urge to help complete. The look he gave him was serious, as if he was disappointed in him and Thorn wanted to fidget. 

“We have been friends for what now? A few months? So how is it that you have seen my face but I haven’t seen yours yet?” 

“You haven’t?” Thorn asked. He had honestly thought that Fox had seen his face before. He never went out of his way to not let him, so he figured he had seen it before. 

“No, I haven’t.” 

It was silent for a bit but Thorn just shrugged as he reached up, unlatching the bucket and yanking it off. He shifted as he heard a gasp from the alpha but he looked like any corrie guard clone. Reg cut dark hair, no tattoos on the face but he did have different coloured eyes, one a bright amber colour with dark highlights and the other a dark blue but he was used to the looks he had received from others. There was a reason why he didn’t take off his bucket around senators though.

He had enough of their comments and complains saying he was a defect when really it was just an odd occurrence in genetics. He worked hard to get where he was and he wasn’t going to let them belittle him over something as his eyes. He already got harassed enough for the stubble he kept because he liked the look of dark hair dusting over his jaw line. 

It made him look more masculine, less like a dainty omega. It worked for a little bit until they caught a whiff of his scent anyway. 

“Huh, so that’s what you look like under that bucket,” Fox said and Thorn just gave him another shrug as he gave him a small smile. 

“Just a normal clone really.” 

Fox just stared at him for that comment and he wasn’t sure what was going through the alpha’s head but as he was about to ask Fox nodded. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

With that he went back to his paperwork and whatever Thorn was about to do was forgotten as he moved forward, taking a seat as he placed his bucket down beside the chair. 

“Mind if I help? Looks like you are drowning.” 

Fox moved his eyes back to him and Thorn suppressed the shiver that wanted to travel down his spine as Fox looked back down at the mountain of datapads and flimsi on his desk. 

“I suppose some help wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Great,” Thorn said with a nod as he grabbed the closest data pad, already powering it on as he swiped through the tiny words that most people didn’t bother to read. He made sure to read every word as he tried to push back the thoughts that he wanted to analyze later but they were persistent and soon enough he was lost in his thoughts as he went through the movements. 

He knew most people didn’t like Fox, even most of his brother’s didn’t like the commander but he wanted to do something for that. He wasn’t sure how but he wanted to help the alpha. He just needed to figure that out somehow. 

“You have a tattoo?” Thorn asked as they walked out of the public freshers that were meant to shower after sparring. Fox had asked him if he wanted to spar and Thorn agreed because well, he didn’t exactly have anything else to do until his shift started that evening. 

Fox hummed as he glanced over towards him, the small edge of dark ink peeking out from Fox’s blacks on his hips. 

“Oh yeah, it was something I got when I first got off Kamino. Cody, Wolffe, Ponds and I all got the same tat to express our batch hood.” 

“I thought you didn’t talk anymore ever since Ponds died?” Thorn asked as they arrived at the barracks. 

“I don’t, we haven’t talked in a long time for reasons.” 

That sounded like something he would try to get out of him later but Thorn wasn’t going to push his luck. Instead he nodded as he got to his bunk, grabbing the spare blacks from where he left them before they left for the spar. 

“You have one?” Fox asked and the omega nodded as he reached up to yank the top part of his blacks off. He heard Fox inhale a breath as Thorn showed him his back. 

“Oh,” Was all Thorn heard before he felt a soft touch on his back, tracing the black lines of ink. On his back were a set of angel wings folded in as if they were resting and all he needed to do was spread them out. 

“Had my batch brother work on me and I told him whatever he wanted, he ended up doing the angel wings. When I asked him why he told me it was because of my urge to protect everyone.” 

He didn’t even know if Fox could hear anything he said as the alpha kept tracking the wings but he couldn’t stop rambling. 

“He was the youngest in our batch. All of us were omega’s and the trainers on Kamino gave us a hell of a time because of it. I was the oldest so I had the urge to protect them, to take whatever beatings or punishments because I didn’t want them hurt.” 

He stepped away with that said, quickly pulling on the top half of his blacks before he turned back to the alpha. 

“They all died one by one throughout this karking war and I watch as these senators screw around and not talk about peace or find a karking way to end this war.” 

He didn’t know why he was telling Fox all of this but the alpha let him rant, and had nodded his head to show that he was listening to him. He knew that if anyone understood him it was Fox, the alpha being in charge of them, having to assign them to guard the people who belittle them despite them fighting their damn war and protecting them. 

“And the damn Chancellor does nothing but sit in his damn office and play around with us.” 

“I know,” Fox said softly, so softly that it had shut him up to listen to what he had to say. 

“We all have lost too much to this, have been picked on and are a joke to our brother’s but we are all here for each other Thorn.” 

Thorn wanted him to say he was there for him and he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he wanted Fox to be around him all the kriffing time, maybe it was because the alpha always seemed to be alone or because of his omega instincts kicking in but he knew the Commander wouldn’t say it. 

Fox protected himself from everyone, even his own men. Thorn wanted to get behind those walls he had built so high but for now he has settled for sitting outside of that wall and talking to him through the cracks. He wanted Fox to open up to himself on his own terms, not because Thorn wanted him too. 

“I have an idea to get you out of your head.” 

Thorn just gave Fox an odd look before the Commander just smirked at him. 

“Put on your armor and meet me at Delta C safehouse,” With that Fix strolled out of the room and Thorn blinked, confused as to what he was planning and he turned to ask only to see that Fox was already gone. Well then, Thorn thought as he turned back to his armor, quickly placing it on. He supposed he would just have to go in order to find out what Fox had planned. 

He was surprised with what the alpha offered when Thorn finally did get there. 

“Tag? You want to play tag?” Thorn asked and Fox just smirked as he nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s run around jumping about each building and just play tag,” Fox said with a shrug and Thorn only stared dumbly at him. The alpha seemed amused by his reaction before he chuckled, “Unless you are scared to?” 

“I’m not scared!” Thorn exclaimed and Fox only threw his head back and laughed before he leaned over to touch his arm. 

“You’re it,” He whispered before he jumped off the building and Thorn only shook his head, a grin pulling at his lips before he jumped off after him, landing on a balcony before he jumped to the next one, making sure to shift his body to keep his balance as he leaped. 

They jumped from building to building, sliding down ledges and climbing up pipes as they laughed and chased each other as if they were children. When they finally collapsed in a heap together, giggling and just panting in exhaustion, Fox had glanced over at him. 

“Told you it would get you out of your head.” 

Thorn just rolled his eyes as he leaned down, touching his bucket to Fox’s shoulder to just breathe from the fuzziness that was overwhelming him. 

“Thank you,” He whispered and the answer he got was Fox placing his hand on the back of his helmet, giving it a tap to show him that he acknowledged him. 

It was a couple months after that when it finally happened. When Fox passed out from exhaustion, in the med bay with low levels of iron and burned out from everything. Thorn wanted to scream, to do anything he has never been this mad at his friend before. 

When he was finally allowed into the med bay he could see that the alpha was awake and he came to a stop in front of him, chest heaving as he trembled in anger. It seemed like Fox knew that the omega was pissed at him. 

“Thorn-” 

“Don’t,” Thorn snapped and if he wasn’t so upset at that moment he would have felt bad as he watched the Commander flinch, “Don’t you ever and I mean ever not take of yourself again. I get that you don't trust anyone, that you want no one around you so you can sulk-”

“I don’t sulk,” Fox said and Thorn only glared at him and Fox wisely shut up after that. 

“You do sulk Fox!! You let yourself get trapped in your damn mind and think o one cares about you while I am right HERE! All you have to do is put down your kriffing pride and let us help you, let ME help you dammit!” 

Fox watched him with wide eyes, Thorn wanted to laugh because finally, maybe karking finally the di’kut was listening to him now. 

“Do I mean nothing to you?? Does our friendship mean nothing to you Fox?” 

“Thorn-”

“I am tired Fox. I am so tired of trying so hard to get you to see me, to get you to trust me and I don’t know how much of this I can handle honestly. Why won’t you let anyone in!?” 

Thorn finally stopped as he watched Fox stare down at his hands and Thorn just sighed, all the anger in his body suddenly gone. He knew that Fox had gone through some serious shit, that he was tired himself. He was always getting hurt no matter what he did and it wasn’t fair of Thorn to scream at him. 

“I’m sorry Fox,” He whispered as he slumped down onto the bed that Fox was resting in, “I just got scared when I heard you collapsed.” 

He flinched when he felt a hand rest on top of his and Thorn turned his head to see that Fox was staring right at him. 

“Don’t be sorry Thorn, I should be sorry. I am a huge mess,” Fox chuckled and Thorn just smiled at him before he went back to staring at the floor. 

“Hey, look at me Thorn,” Fox whispered and the omega immediately snapped his eyes to Fox’s and he sighed as Fox reached up to grab his chin in a gentle hold, resting their foreheads together. 

“I will do better for you.” 

“Fox-”

“You’re right,” The commander interrupted, “I do need to put down my pride and ask for help. I am losing my kriffing mind Thorn, I don’t know what I am doing and they all hate me. I feel so alone and most days I debate if I want to keep going but then you come in with that smile of yours and make it all go away. You are so special and I want you when I shouldn’t.” 

“Why shouldn’t you Fox?” 

“I don’t want to ruin you Thorn. I can’t be selfish, I need you to find someone to love you the way you deserve.” 

Thorn bit his lips as he blinked away the tears that threatened to run down his face as he listened to Fox talk so badly about himself. He wanted to hold the alpha and tell him that they were all wrong, that they didn’t see the man he did, that he deserved all the good. 

“What if I want you to be selfish?” 

Fox seemed to freeze with that, as if he wasn’t expecting the omega to return his feelings and Thorn just wanted to laugh. This man was so ridiculous at times and Thorn loved him for it.

“You? You want me?” Fox asked and Thorn nodded in the alpha’s hold. Fox dropped his hand from his chin as he hastily leaned forward to kiss him and Thorn met him halfway as he kissed him softly. The kiss was soft until it turned desperate, the both of them wanting to show the other that they were there, that they wanted them. 

When they pulled away they just rested their foreheads together, sharing each other’s air as they held each other gently. Thorn was still angry with him but he knew that Fox understood his message, that it will take some time but he will try to ask for help and that is all he wanted. He would be there for him through anything. 

For now, that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
